The present invention relates generally to electrical power storage systems, and more particularly, to thin film battery systems and methods of forming thin film batteries.
Modern lifestyles demand the use of more and more portable electric devices. The portable electric devices include personal electronics (e.g., cellphones, cameras, toys, etc.) to cordless power tools and electrical appliances to electric and hybrid-electric vehicles. The increased demand for portable electronic devices also demands increases in storage capacity and service life for the portable electrical power storage systems.
Typical portable electrical power storage systems, e.g., various types of batteries, have relatively poor storage capacity per unit weight and have a relative high cost. As a result, the performance of heavy electrical power demanding uses such as cordless power tools, electrical appliances and electric and hybrid-electric vehicles are limited by cost and weight of the battery. In view of the foregoing, there is a need for lighter weight, higher capacity, lower cost electrical power storage system.